elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
M'aiq the Liar/Quotes
} |morrowind= Quotes *"Greetings! M'aiq knows many things. What is your interest? You seek knowledge. M'aiq has much. Some of it verified by actual facts!" *'Liches:' "You wish to become a lich? It's very easy, my friend. Simply find the heart of a lich, combine it with the tongue of a dragon, and cook it with the flesh of a well-ridden horse. This combination is certain to make you undead." '' *'Dragons:' ''"Dragons? Oh, they're everywhere! You must fly very high to see most of them, though. The ones nearer the ground are very hard to see, being invisible." *'Emperor Crabs:' "M'aiq sees lots of them in the ocean. M'aiq knows you'll see one too if you swim far enough." *'Horses:' "Horses.... Oh, M'aiq loves horses! Especially with good cream sauce." also "You would wish to ride upon a beast? There is a way... Go to one of the many silt-strider ports and pay your fee! You wish one for personal use? Bah! Walk if you must; run if you are chased!" **Referencing the lack of ridable horses in the game. *'Corpses:' "Moving corpses? This sounds frightening to M'aiq. The undead are nothing to be toyed with." *'Multiplayer:' "M'aiq does not know this word. You wish others to help you in your quest? Coward! If you must, search for the Argonian Im-Leet, or perhaps the big Nord, Rolf the Uber. They will certainly wish to join you." *'Dwemer:' "There is no mystery. M'aiq knows all. The dwarves were here, and now they are not! They were very short folk... Or perhaps they were not. It all depends on your perspective. I'm sure they thought they were about the right height." *'Naked Liches:' "A horrible thing indeed. If you see one, let M'aiq know. M'aiq wants to make sure to look in the other direction." *'Nudity:' "Ahh... The beauty of the naked form. These Dunmer are rather prudish, are they not? Of course, there is an island you can reach filled with wonderful, naked, glistening bodies. It only appears when the moons are full, the rain falls, the seas run red, and it's M'aiq's birthday." **In Daggerfall, Nudity was more pronounced. *'Climbing:' "Climbing ropes that hang is too difficult. M'aiq prefers to climb the ones that are tied horizontally." **Reference to the removed skill of Climbing *'Shrine of Boethiah:' "You seek the shrine that is no longer there? An interesting concept. Look to the seas to the West. There lies what was once the shrine. Take a deep breath and begin your search." *'Mudcrab Merchant:' "M'aiq has heard of this. They've got all the money. Mudcrabs taking over everything. They already run Pelagiad." *'Weresharks:' "I have only met one, but he was afraid of the water." **A reference to the fact that weresharks are mentioned in books, but do not appear in games. |oblivion= Quotes *''"Feet are for walking. Hands are for hitting. Or shaking. Or waving. Sometimes for clapping."'' **This has to do with discussion about whether there should be an ability to kick in Oblivion. '' *"I do not wish to fight on horseback. It is a good way to ruin a perfectly good horse... which is, to say, a perfectly good dinner."'' **Refers to the ability to fight on horseback being removed from the release version of Oblivion. This decision angered many expecting fans after viewing the misleading CG trailer at the time. **The latter half may be referencing his mention of cooking "the flesh of a well ridden horse" in Morrowind. *''"I don't know why one would want to destroy a building. It takes time to make it. Much time." '' **It was suggested that there be the ability to see structures get destroyed in Oblivion. **It is also a reference to the old spell Passwall from , which would literally destroy walls in a cell, allowing free egress between them. *''"I have seen dragons. Perhaps you will see a dragon. I won't say where I saw one. Perhaps I did not." '' **It was requested by many fans that Dragons make an appearance in Oblivion, and he answers this by stating that one DOES make an appearance (although doesn't say where for spoilers' sake). *Developers seemed to have listened to this request in Skyrim, however. *''"It is good the people wear clothing. M'aiq wears clothing. Who would want to see M'aiq naked? Sick, sick people. Very sad."'' **A discussion about whether or not there should be half-naked people running around the game, like occurred in . *''"Levitation is for fools. Why would we want to levitate? Once you are up high, there is nowhere to go but down."'' **This has to do with the popular Levitate spell which appeared in Morrowind being removed mid-development from Oblivion. *''"M'aiq believes the children are our future. But he doesn't want them ruining all of our fun."'' **A reference to a discussion about whether children should be included in this game. *''"M'aiq is glad he has a compass. Makes it easy to find things. Much better than wandering around like a fool."'' **Refers to the Quest Compass, a feature that did not appear in . *''"M'aiq knows much, tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not."'' **Refers to how he is an "easter egg" added to respond to questions from the Bethesda forums. *''"M'aiq longs for a Colovian Fur Helm. Practical, yet stylish. M'aiq is very sad he does not have one."'' **This is the hat that M'aiq wore in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq prefers to adventure alone. Others just get in the way. And they talk, talk, talk."'' **Referring to the way that Bethesda doesn't want to add Multiplayer. *''"M'aiq thinks his people are beautiful. The Argonian people are beautiful as well. They look better than ever before."'' **This refers to the improved leg animations of Khajiit and Argonians in Oblivion when compared to the much hated animations in Morrowind. *''"M'aiq wishes he had a stick made out of fishies to give to you. Sadly, he does not."'' **A reference to the Fishy Stick that is given to new members in the forums. This has been utilized on this wiki in the Achievement section. *''"People always enjoy a good fable. M'aiq has yet to find one, though. Perhaps one day."'' **A reference to the game Fable, which was announced as being the Morrowind-killer, and the criticism that it is overrated. *''"So much easier to get around these days. Not like the old days. Too much walking. Of course, nothing stops M'aiq from walking when he wants."'' **This is a reference to the Fast Travel system that is featured in Oblivion, replacing the Guild Guides, boats, and silt striders. **The second part is a quip at people who complained that this makes traveling too easy; there is nothing stopping the player from ignoring fast travel and walking anyway. *''"Some people want special bows that take too long to load and need special arrows called bolts. M'aiq thinks they are idiots."'' **Reference to how there are no Crossbows in Oblivion. *''"Some people wish to throw their weapons. That seems foolish to M'aiq. If you hold your weapon, you only need one."'' **There are no thrown weapons in Oblivion. *''"Werewolves? Where? Wolves? Men that are wolves? Many wolves. Everywhere. Many men. That is enough for M'aiq."'' **A reference to the decision to not include Werewolves in Oblivion due to time shortage by Bethesda. *''"Why would one want to swing a staff? A mace hurts more. Or a sword. Can't shoot a fireball from a sword, though."'' **Staffs were Blunt Weapons in Morrowind, instead of merely magical items in Oblivion. |skyrim= Quotes *''M'aiq's father was also called M'aiq. As was M'aiq's father's father. At least, that is what his father said. But then again, you can never trust a liar.'' **Explaining M'aiq's presence in and . **The last sentence may or may not be omitted when M'aiq makes this comment. *''M'aiq wishes you well.'' *''M'aiq knows much, and tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not.'' **M'aiq's catchphrase, returning from previous games. **Again, the last part might be omitted during random encounters. *''M'aiq carries two weapons, to be safe. What if one breaks? That would be most unlucky''. **A reference to the new dual-wielding mechanic in Skyrim. **This may also be a reference to the repair mechanics that were in oblivion but not Skyrim. *''M'aiq is always in search of calipers, yet he finds none. Where could they have gone? '' **Reference to M'aiq's behavior in Oblivion, where he would stop whatever he was doing around noon to search for calipers when not moving between Leyawiin and Anvil, however, there are no calipers in Skyrim. **May also be a reference to a quest in Oblivion's Shivering Isles DLC, in which an NPC asks the player to collect as many calipers and tongs as possible (potentially explaining the disappearance of calipers in Skyrim). *''M'aiq hears many stories of war... yet few of them are true.'' **A reference to first person shooters, or possibly the quote in the prologue of every part of the Fallout series, the rights to which are owned by Bethesda, "War, War never changes..." '' **It could also refer to the fact that though many characters in the game speak about the civil war in Skyrim, the Dragonborn almost never comes across any battles involving the Imperials and Stormcloaks throughout the game, aside from the ones in the Civil War questline. ***There may be moments where the Dragonborn finds a group of Stormcloaks and Imperials in combat. **Possibly a reference to Oblivion, as the "major" battles encountered in the main quest of Oblivion were unrealistically small, similar to the ones during Civil War questline. *''How does anyone know there was a city of Winterhold? M'aiq did not see it with his eyes. Did you? '' **Referencing the change to the fast-travel system, in ''Oblivion a city before could be fast traveled to without having previously walked there or "seen" it. **It also references the fact in previous lore that Winterhold was once a large city, while in it is not. **The quote could also refer to the fact that though the city of Winterhold allegedly fell into the sea during The Great Collapse and the College was left unharmed, there are no ruins proving there was a city, aside from rubble below the cliffs. *''Too much magic can be dangerous. M'aiq once had two spells and burned his sweetroll.'' **Referencing the new system of the dual-wielding of spells in Skyrim. **Bethesda also has referenced sweetrolls in some way in most of their games, such as Morrowind or Fallout 3. **It could also reference how using an extremely high-level spell in Oblivion was known to cause glitches. *''What does this mean, to combine magic? Magic plus magic is still magic. '' **Might be another reference to the spell making system in Morrowind and Oblivion, where one could add several different magic effects to the same spell. **May also be referring to the new Dual-Casting perks where when two of the same spell are cast at the same time, the effects will be overcharged and stronger. *''Some say Alduin is Akatosh, some say M'aiq is a Liar. Don't you believe either of those things. '' **Possibly referring to the fact that many non-Nords (especially Imperials) believe that Alduin and Akatosh are the same deity, and that Alduin is simply the Nordic name of Akatosh, despite the fact that they are totally different. Of course, since M'aiq still lies a good deal, it could also mean that Alduin is indeed an aspect of Akatosh. **May also be referring that now not all of M'aiq's comments are lies, he is not lying to the player. *''It does not matter to M'aiq how strong or smart one is. It only matters what one can do. '' **Referring to removal of stats, instead determining power through skills. *''Dragons were never gone. They were just invisible and very, very quiet. '' **A Reference to Morrowind, in which he claimed that dragons either flew very high or were invisible. *''Werebears? Where? Bears? Men that are bears? '' **Early in the game's development, there was talk of werebears being added; this is also similar to dialogue he speaks regarding werewolves in Oblivion. Though later on through the add-on, werebears do get added. *''Much snow in Skyrim. Enough snow. M'aiq does not want it anymore. '' **In reference to how Skyrim's weather is cold, compared to Cyrodiil. *''Snow falls. Why worry where it goes? M'aiq'' thinks the snowflakes are pretty. '' **Referring to the dynamic snow-fall engine in Skyrim. **It is also possible that M'aiq is talking about how snow never accumulates in game or how snow can be observed falling even if under cover or in certain buildings. *''M'aiq once walked to High Hrothgar. So many steps, he lost count. **Describing the amount of steps one must climb to reach High Hrothgar, which was meant to be exactly 7,000. In reality, there are only approximately 600 intact steps on the path to High Hrothgar. *''Once M'aiq got into trouble in Riften, and fled to Windhelm. It is good that nobody there cared. '' **Unlike in previous The Elder Scrolls ''games, crimes are localized. If the player has a bounty in one hold it does not carry over to other holds. *''M'aiq can travel fast across the land. Some lazy types take carriages. It is all the same to M'aiq. '' **Talking about the revision to fast travel and the use of carriages to go to major cities the player hasn't previously visited. **Also a possible reference to the speed of M'aiq in ''Oblivion. *''M'aiq does not understand what is so impressive about shouting. M'aiq can shout whenever he wants. '' **Referring to the dragon shouts or thu'um. *''M'aiq saw a mudcrab the other day. Horrible creatures. '' **An allusion to a popular overheard phrase in'' Oblivion''. *''M'aiq loves the people of Skyrim. Many interesting things they say to each other. '' **Referencing the repetitive nature of Oblivion's character to character conversations and the number of its voice actors, which has been improved in Skyrim. *''Nords are so serious about beards. So many beards. M'aiq thinks they wish they had glorious manes like Khajiit. '' **Referring to Oblivion faces, which could not have facial hair, unlike Skyrim faces which can. **Also, during E3, a Bethesda employee was asked if pauldrons and similar kinds of specific armor would make a return. He answered no, but kept talking about how the game had a myriad of awesome beards, much to the community's scorn. **Possibly a reaction to the exclamation "Ysmir's beard!" ''often made by Nords to express surprise/shock.'' *''M'aiq does not remember his childhood. Perhaps he never had one. '' **Referencing the fact that there are no children in previous games. **May also be a reference to the lack of non-human children in Skyrim, or limited background of the player character. *''M'aiq is very practical. He has no need for mysticism. '' **Regarding the removal of the Mysticism school of magic. *''Nord's armor has lots of fur. This sometimes makes M'aiq nervous''. **Referencing the fact that fur-bearing creatures (like M'aiq) can be killed for their pelts (unlike M'aiq) and crafted into armor. **This might have stemmed from the open racism towards beastfolk in Skyrim. *''M'aiq was soul trapped once. Not very pleasant. You should think about that once in a while. '' **Referencing the Soul Trap spells. **This may also be an allusion to the time the player is cast into Azura's Star. **Could also be a hint at the later addition of the Soul Cairn in the Dawnguard add-on. *''Something strange happens to Khajiit when they arrive in Skyrim.'' **Probably referencing the overhaul of the Khajiit in Skyrim, whose looks are now more cat-like. *''M'aiq has heard the people in Skyrim are better-looking than the ones in Cyrodiil. He has no opinion on the matter. All people are beautiful to him.'' **Referring to the notoriously bad faces in Oblivion, how character models are much better crafted in Skyrim, and how the graphics have improved since. *''Why do soldiers bother with target practice? One learns best by hitting real people. '' **Referencing the fact that outside of trainers, one can only level up combat skills by using them on valid targets, such as characters and creatures. *''M'aiq knows why Falmer are blind. It has nothing to do with the Dwemer disappearing. Really. '' **Referring to the Snow Elves loss of sight after the Dwemer betrayed them and forced them to eat toxic fungi. *''M'aiq has heard it is dangerous to be your friend. '' **Referencing the fact that if someone likes the Dragonborn enough, they may offer their services as a follower and could possibly be led to their death. **Could also be a reference to the Adoring Fan from Oblivion who was a fan favorite for killing in imaginative ways. **This may be foreshadowing for the quest Rescue that was featured in the add-on . The quest involves saving a friend or a spouse that was captured by a master vampire. **This could also be referring the Ebony Blade only gaining its effect with the blood of the Dragonborn's friends. *''The people of Skyrim are more open-minded about certain things than people in other places. '' **Referring to the fact that same-sex marriage is possible in Skyrim. **Also the fact that necromancy and the use of black soul gems were not permitted by the Mages Guild in , but are accepted by the College of Winterhold in'' Skyrim''. *''Some like taking friends on adventures. M'aiq thinks being alone is better. Less arguing about splitting treasure. '' **Possibly regarding the ability to have followers, unlike previous versions of the game. **It may also refer to the lack of multiplayer and co-op, a common request during development of Skyrim. '' **Quite possibly also another derogatory directed at the ''Fable ''series where the Hero was forced to haggle with friends over their cut of treasure or risk adventuring alone. *''Don't try blocking if you have two weapons. You will only get confused. Much better to hit twice anyway. '' **Referring to how it is impossible to block if dual-wielding. *''M'aiq knows many things, no? *''Skyrim was once the land of many butterflies. Now, not so much. '' **Referring to the Dragonborn's ability to catch butterflies. *''M'aiq is tired now. Go bother somebody else. '' *''M'aiq is done talking.'' |online= Quotes *''M'aiq tried to swim out to sea, but had to turn back. Slaughterfish. Always the slaugtherfish. '' **Referring to how the sea travel is made impossible due to Slaughterfish. *''"Come no closer" said the ghost, so M'aiq did not. But she kept saying it, wherever he went.'' **Referring to the now fixed bug with Baelborne Rock's quest, during Beta. *''Wood Elves aren't made of wood. Sea Elves aren't made of water. M'aiq still wonders about High Elves.'' **Referring to how a person using drugs is known as "being high." *''M'aiq wonders why merchants boast of spacious bags, but never how much weight they carry.'' **Referring to the inventory being in number of inventory slots, instead of weight like in previous games. *''M'aiq speaks with many in his travels. After a time, they seem to repeat themselves. Strange.'' **Referring to how some non-canon NPC's saying the same quote again. This is most likely referring to town guards saying a well-known quote: "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow to the knee." *''M'aiq despises bats. Tiny, winged skeevers. Disgusting!'' *''M'aiq heard an old-time speak of lost mittens. Keep looking, M'aiq. Mittens will turn up somewhere.'' *''M'aiq can't tell Spider Cultists apart from the usual riffraff. Perhaps they need matching uniforms?'' *''Come back later. We can talk some more!'' **Told by M'aiq when he has nothing more to say *''Have you seen dragons? No? M'aiq thinks they must be hiding...for now.'' **Referring to the fact that Online takes place before Skyrim ''and, therefore, before The Dragon Crisis. *''M'aiq doesn't care if the tunnels beneath Wayrest are a feat of engineering. The smell is horrific! **referring to the fact that the tunnels are Sewers. **May also refer to the fact that sewers do not appear in every city. *''M'aiq paid a merchant to ship his things to Stormhaven. Half went to Stormhold, the rest to Haven. Stupid merchant.'' |#default= }} Category:Articles with Subpages